


In Which the World Ends.

by SleepyBoredNerd



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBoredNerd/pseuds/SleepyBoredNerd
Summary: What happens when there's a rebellion, war, and a new set of leaders? Everything from werewolves, demons, and even some people without souls that have startling power. This story will include everything from family feuds to taking over new dimensions.(Not based on a fandom, and all characters belong to me and my friend.)





	1. There's a new leader in town.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello new readers and friends. So to those who I don't know in person, this is based on a timeline I developed with a friend of mine, and I can explain anything you want to ask! Now, I hope you enjoy my story!

(Frank's P.O.V)  
Things had been going pretty well recently. I mean, as good as they could when you're in some timeline with a bunch of dead people to went to high school with and all have to live together. Hell, I don't really know what had been going on with this in the first place. Based on the fact that Satan and an alarming number of demons hung around this may be hell. All I know is this:  
1\. If you die, you come back, sometimes after a couple minutes. Still dead, but alive in this mansion thing.  
2\. The pretty blonde popular girl from school is apparently a vampire and so is her whole family. And to think I was friends with her brother and never knew.  
3\. Laws don't really matter here.  
4\. Everyone got a note today saying to meet in the living room and it's way too crowded right now.  
The note isn't signed, so I guess everybody thought that maybe there was going to be a party, or possibly some gross orgy that I'd probably play a nice part in. Whatever we thought was wrong, because everybody's least favorite couple, Monica and Brent, who have the hobbies of shooting people and attempting world domination(if only we knew.) strolled in with Lucifer, or Luci as everybody calls him, strolled in with an alarming number of demons, even the cool ones that just sleep around and threaten to rip out your soul.  
"Alright, assholes, let's just quickly explain this. I'm going to be taking over from here on out, and if you like having you limbs intact I suggest you either decide to be a part of my loyal army, or leave now, because these demons are getting pretty bored and I've given them some orders I doubt you'll really like." That Monica, and honestly I'm not surprised by this in the slightest.  
"Who cares? We'll come back to life anyway." That's somebody else, probably Moon or maybe even Alpha. Monica nods to her boyfriend Brent, who wastes a bullet on shooting Brian, Monica's younger brother, and our nice hacker who makes sure that everything stays in line.  
"About that. We've gotten rid of the respawn system, so once you die, you're gone." Okay, maybe I was wrong about her wasting the bullet. Now things are a lot more sad than before. Damn.  
"Now, kneel or run, I'll give you a couple minutes to get out I guess, I don't care too much." It's a bit surprising how many people just get onto their knees after that. Most of us, however, flee the scene because we're reasonable people who are aware that 'hey, maybe helping somebody attempt world domination isn't the best thing to do on a Tuesday!" Obviously that's a Saturday thing, gosh, guys. At least there's a world outside of our mansion, full of places to try and get cover, and people who don't know whats coming for them. What's the point of even telling us first? She could've just privately gathered some followers and just bombed the mansion to get rid of anybody who wouldn't follow her. But of course she needs to have flare, and make sure we know who's in charge. God, what a prissy brat.  
Needless to say, we found shelter in the basement of the Dust family strip club. A lot of us already knew our way around the place, considering most of the people who decided to run even work there. No shame though. Strippers make a lot of money. If I wasn't distracted by the possibility of war, I might even consider a new choice in career. But of course Satan is being all helpful and Monica and her dumb boyfriend are power hungry, and everything is horrible, so being a stripper is kinda out of the question. But hey, at least we've got a fully stocked bar that even has some peanuts and mozzarella sticks. So far everybody is just is shock, some of them immediately got drunk, and I think Tim is crying. Oh god, Tim, Brian's husband. They were by far the cutest and most co-dependent couple. I'll have to remember to comfort him later, maybe offer a bit of rebound sex. Well, not rebound, really. More, my husband got shot by his evil power hungry sister who's probably gonna kill us all sex? Now that I think about it, maybe I'll give him a hug. Those are almost always helpful  
Since you now know everything going on, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Frank, everybody's favourite slutty guy. Or maybe Dex is, but it's hard to know without having a vote, which once again, is out of the question. I'm morally against shirts, I've got blue eyes, and I'm probably the least messed up person here. I mean I don't mean to be rude or self obsessed, but most people here are drug addicts or suicidal dead people, and so I think I can claim the title of most normal.  
Until next summary of the apocalypse, I bid you imaginary people in my mind farewell. Good luck with survival.


	2. Rebellion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could we manage to rebel?

(Sage's P.O.V)  
It had been two months. Only two months, and already this planet, timeline, whatever, was under almost complete control. A lot of the people who'd managed to get away have been killed or left to follow the new leaders. Of course, I thought that with people like Lucifer, Monica, and William they'd be able to do an alright job, but nobody expected how far they were really going to go. Last week I watched a short blond boy get killed in cold blood. The demon who did it was just laughing, talking to her friend who was doing the raid with her. She pulled the trigger, and he was gone, just like that. Of course, I'd seen things like that. Hell, maybe even the same demon. You see, I was in a war what feels like a really long time ago. It was between demons and soulless, the very two species that created me. I was the byproduct of a crappy inter-species hook up during that war, and was raised fighting for the soulless.  
To sum up what happened during that war, the Soulless had claimed a dimension as their own, and had settled happily there, but for some reason the demons decided they wanted to expand hell into it, and Lucifer didn't care enough to stop them. Or maybe he's a fan of wars. The Soulless are a species, much like humans, but they don't have souls, and sometimes are mutated to have feathery wings as well. It's rare that they have wings, but the ones that do are considered extra powerful, sometimes considered royalty. A majority of the soulless will have their own special powers, whether it's the ability to alter the colours of anything, the ability to cause illusions and duplicate things, or just ice powers, they're there. None of them have normal 'human' eyes. They're fully white, no pupils or colour in them.  
Demons are a lot different from them. They have more bat-like wings, horns, sometimes claws. Their eyes are black where they should be white, some don't even have pupils. My father was a demon, and apparently an important one. The only reason I was put into the timeline I'm in was because he was one of the demons there. I met him, talked to him, and he made it clear that he didn't want a thing to do with me. He probably hates that I exist, but whatever. Demons don't typically have a special ability, but they're extremely fast, and as you'd predict, stronger than the average creature.  
And then there's me. I'm an abomination of some sort, that really shouldn't exist based on simple scientific laws, but here I am anyway. Somehow, I ended up with the eyes of a human, which are green and don't make any sense to me. My hair is dyed pink, and I have the more bat-like wings, which are white and green. Suppose that would be my colour theme. Unsurprisingly, when you're a weird mixture of two of the most powerful species like I am, you get some fairly impressive powers. I can stop and slow time. Never for long, but enough to mess with people, or get the advantage in a fight. I can do it pretty frequently, but I try not to. Passing out never helps a battle.  
"Hey, Sage, you done zoning out? We need to get moving, there's another raid." I glanced up, more than a little surprised at the sudden hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and got up, glancing to the nearby window. Surely enough, there were a few fully armed demons searching for squatters.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to zone out there. Are you sure there's a raid? Hell, they had one yesterday, I think they're going a little overkill with this." I followed Kane as he led me back to the constantly dwindling group of survivors. We didn't have many people at this point. A couple random humans, two werewolves, a couple vampires, and a few soulless. Me have Marie in our group, who's hard to trust based on her being Monica's sister, but it's clear that she's pissed about the whole thing. Her boyfriend and her run the strip club we squatted in for a while, before it was inevitably bombed, killing about half of our group. The survivors I'm with have been traveling around almost constantly. We've talked about plans for the future but as of right now we just plan to gather good supplies and look for a good place to stay safe.  
"I know. I mean, they're obviously right to do it. We've got thirteen survivors in this building who they haven't managed to get to even once." I couldn't help but grin at the thought of that. Kane is, well, a short-tempered teddy bear. He's a ginger, and pretty much covered in freckles. I've been able to make pretty good friends with him recently, and so far he's taken a leader type role. He's probably the easiest person to trust, with all his friendly behavior and offerings of emotional support. How does somebody even get to be that nice?  
"You know, maybe they're just idiots and they'll give up soon. We could just throw Brent and his dumb girlfriend into a dungeon, send Satan and his army back to hell, maybe even re-claim the mansion." He gave me a sympathetic smile, he clearly lost his hope for peace already. Everybody has, but it's hard to believe there's nothing we can do. We have a soulless with a dimension portal thing, at the very least we could run away and get an army of our own. Couldn't be too hard.  
"You know that's out of the question. They destroyed the mansion already, and I think they're using the remains as a base." I sighed as we got back to the group. Thirteen sad, hopeless, hungry people barely surviving. One of our four Soulless can duplicate things, so that means supplies wont run out as long as she's around. She's Night. We have another named Emil who has no special ability other than wings, and Hazel, who has a teleporter and ice powers. Of course, the other is me, but it's a mystery if I even have a soul. Maybe I've got half a demon soul. We have two werewolves, who aren't the most social. I think they're siblings, or maybe from the same pack. I'd ask them, but the girl seems a bit cranky all the time and that's not something I'm willing to deal with. Scarlet and Leon, I think. Three vampires, Marie, Dust, and Dana, who are probably the most optimistic so far. To my surprise and disappointment, they don't die in direct sunlight. It's apparently just really unpleasant and hurts a little. They can even eat garlic, full cloves at a time. All the myths were lies. Our humans consist of Kane, a guy named Frank who is overly flirty and seems to be sleeping with a few of our survivors, which I understand, but not when it's poorly hidden bathroom hook-ups. We have another human named Bridget, who spends a lot of her time trying to pick fights when they aren't needed, and Tim, who is a pretty quiet person. I assume he was different before, but from what I hear his husband was shot and he's having a difficult time mourning.  
"You know, we could just start a rebellion. We all hate living like this, we're screwed if we keep this behavior up. We have two people with more than enough experience in war to help us out. I'm sure there are more survivors, too." Suddenly all eyes were on a more than usually agitated Bridget. Multiple people interjected at once as we began to move to a better hidden place.  
"You know, she has a point. This whole thing is being led by an unhealthy couple, it'll probably fall apart when they can't decide who the supreme ruler is." I let myself fall into the back of the group, not bothering with stating my opinion quite yet. Everybody needs to blow off a little steam before making any real plans.  
"Yeah, maybe they'll just break up and Satan will decide 'Oh hey! they aren't together anymore! I'll just call back my huge army!' Why don't you just stop with the dumb ideas, Emil." I laughed quietly at that. Scarlet is apparently better than I thought.  
"Clearly it wont end just because they break up, Monica probably doesn't need his help at all. Besides, they've been together since like the sixth grade, we can't rely on an imaginary break up." Well, at least Marie knows more about Monica than us.  
"Yeah, obviously! But we can't just run around doing nothing! That's bullshit and you all know it." Thank you Leon for the statement. There's less yelling now. Maybe they realize that we can do something. Could it be my time to speak up? The following minute of silence other than thoughtful murmurs says so, I think.  
"I think you forget how many advantages we've got going for us. Whether or not you decide to join me, I'm going to fuck up some demons again. I know their battle tactics already, Marie knows how Monica thinks, and Dust knows Brent pretty well, too. We already know Lucifer isn't offering anything but an army, so why should we just sit here silently? This whole planet is full of people, and a whole lot of them have died recently, they deserve justice. No, we deserve justice. Now how about we make some battle plans and find ourselves a new base?"  
With my motivational speech, we get a group of people, all ready to wreak some havoc. Now, I think it's time to organize a complete rebellion.


	3. Dear Readers

I regret to inform you that this story will not be continuing. I am no longer talking to the friend I designed the characters a plot with, and would not feel comfortable writing their characters with how our friendship ended, despite loving the plot and writing. In the future I may re-write this with some different characters, but as of right now this story is over. I do intend on writing a very different story, which I'd love it if you read. It's about two friends traveling the country(and maybe even the world) in an RV with their two pets, making friends and possibly cheesy love interests. I apologize for this. I may delete the story itself, but I doubt it.


End file.
